clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
An Agent's Work is Never Done
' An Agent's Work is Never Done' is the thirteenth and final mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. In this mission, after the island is saved from the rampaging Test Robots, and everything is seemingly peaceful, a powerful new enemy appears, threatening the island once more. Although not referred to as such in-game, this mission and the previous two retroactively comprise "Operation: Robotomy", as later mentioned in System Defender, Top Trumps cards, and others. Walkthrough After having stopped the robots and returning peace to the island, the other EPF agents decide to congratulate the player. Starting out in the Command Room, the player must go to the Plaza, and then use the Super-Power Flashlight to enter the Stage, which is dark. Inside, the other agents (Gary and the Director not included) surprise the player. Afterwards, a set of mock credits are shown, labeling in-game characters as having developed the game. After several slides, the screen "cracks". The credits close, and a loud crash is heard while the room shakes. The other agents question what happened, while the player receives a call on the Spy Gadget. Its from The Director, who calls an island-wide emergency. They mention surveillance in HQ is down and the Elite Puffles are missing, as well as Gary. The Director then teleports the player and other agents back to HQ. Jet Pack Guy and Rookie try and fix the I.S.E.E.U., while PH tries using her whistle to call the elite puffles. If the player talks to PH, she can be asked if she found anything at the Dojo, and she says she saw a "very, very, VERY big" hole in the wall. The player can also enter the Command Room and speak with the Director, who mentions no leads have been found. Dot is investigating the Gadget Room, which has a big hole in the wall, and if she is talked to, informs the player she found a large oil can near the hole. The player thinks this means there is another robot, but Dot says Gary insisted he only built three. The player decides to use the Snow Trekker to investigate the wilderness. After playing the minigame, the player arrives at a cave in the wilderness that was visited in a previous mission, but now has a large hole in the wall. The player enters, realizes it must be a hideout, then notices a giant robot, which has the elite puffles trapped and Gary in a hole on its head. Gary exclaims the Test Robots built a robot from sketches from his notebook. The robot places a glass dome on its head, trapping Gary. The robot announces it is named the "Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000", and it is a "next generation test robot". It activates its "Super Intelligence Component", while the player demands for the Protobot to return Gary. The Protobot starts an "Upgrade Scavenger Hunt Sequence", and proceeds to attack the Night Club, searching for a "turntable upgrade". Dot arrives, questioning the Protobot's motives, and the player suggests its trying to steal things to use to upgrade itself. The player must head inside the Gift Shop to stop it. Inside, the manager is panicking because he saw a robot on the roof while he was cleaning out the gutters. On the roof, the Protobot's head is close by. The player can use the Mechano-Duster from the Spy Gadget to tickle its "nose", which makes it sneeze and launch backwards. The Protobot loses its balance, causing the "Puffle Containment Chamber" to briefly open, allowing Blast to escape. Once outside, Dot tells the player the Protobot fled to the Dock, and that she is trying to help penguins to safety and have them stay away from the chaos. If talked to again, she also remarks many penguins think the Protobot is part of a party. At the Dock, the Protobot is trying to use the Hydro Hopper boat for parts. Flare can be launched at the Protobot, which tilts over once more and falls in the water, allowing Loop to escape. She must then be interacted with to retrieve her. The robot flies away to the Ski Village. There, the Protobot is using its "Spin Dry" mechanism to remove water from its system, but Gary says this is making him sick. Rookie appears with a rubber duck, exclaiming he will save Gary with a secret gadget. Gary asks what it is, and Rookie says he found it in the Gadget Room. Loop can be used to tie up the robot, again losing its balance, saving Flare, who is sick from the spinning. The Protobot breaks the lasso and moves to the Beach to attack the Lighthouse, to get a "Puffle Capture Upgrade" for recapturing the elite puffles. If the player talks to Gary, he says he believes the Protobot thinks it can acquire the puffle's abilities by trapping them inside. Flare can be used to weld the wheels of the mine cart base of Protobot, preventing it from moving. This causes it to lose balance once more, releasing Flit. No longer able to move on the ground, the Protobot uses the stolen boiler on its back as a jetpack to fly away to escape. Inside the Lighthouse, rubble, glass shards, and various objects such as a life ring, buoy, and barrel are scattered across the floor. Upstairs at the Beacon, the Protobot is flying nearby, this time trying to take the Beacon's light. An anvil suspended by a balloon is floating above the Protobot, and Flit is able to pop the balloon, hitting the robot, and freeing Bouncer. The Protobot believes the area to be too high of a risk for it, and flies away. The player gives chase on a jet pack, in the form of Jet Pack Adventure, encountering the robot multiple times, it flying away each time. It eventually reaches the peak of the Tallest Mountain, but does not notice the player. This allows for an opportunity to throw snowballs at the Protobot's boiler, putting out the flames and preventing it from flying, causing it to crash into the snow, and setting Chirp free. The Protobot struggles in the snow, giving a chance to have Chirp shatter the glass on its body, freeing Pop, who can blow a bubble to save Gary. He floats down and pops the bubble with a pen, and tells that player that without its "intelligence", the Protobot is unsure of what to do, and tells the player to use the Robotomy. In a last ditch effort to save itself, the Protobot puts up some firewalls to protect its systems. Navigating the battery through all three firewalls deactivates the Protobot, and it powers down. Gary exclaims that the Protobot is finally defeated, and a sequence is shown. The Director congratulates the player, saying the EPF is lucky to have them, and that rebuilding has begun to repair the damage from the robots, and the stolen objects are being returned to their places. The citizens are happy, and everything is returning to normal. The Director proceeds to promote the player to Unbelievably Over-the-Top High Level Clearance for their efforts. The mission is over, and the real credits then play. Trivia *While talking to Dot in the Gadget Room, after questioning if there is another robot besides the three Test Robots, the player says that Dot mentioned "mine cart tracks" and thinks they may lead somewhere, and decides to use the Snow Trekker to search the wilderness. However, at no point in the conversation does Dot mention mine cart tracks. *After the Director teleports the player and other agents to the HQ, most room music is replaced with the robot theme. However, the Puffle Training Room, Forest, and Iceberg, which do not need to be visited during this mission, keep their regular themes. Despite this, some other rooms that don't need to be visited during this mission, such as the Ski Hill and Ice Rink, do not keep their regular themes. *The player cannot use the map in this mission until talking to Dot after saving Blast, but it is lost after entering the Lighthouse. During the time it is available, the Protobot's location is shown on the map. *If the player attempts to enter the Ski Lodge or Coffee Shop during the mission, the player remarks that they are locked, the former by agents and latter by the barista. This is different than the usual "no time for relaxing/coffee" messages in missions where either is inaccessible. Other interior rooms do not have unique messages during this mission. *After retrieving Loop, the player tells her to "stay close in case I need you're help". The correct word in this sentence would instead be your. *When Rookie attempts to save Gary with a rubber duck, he mentions he found it in the Gadget Room. If talked to, he says it was in a locker. However, the Gadget Room does not have any lockers, although the HQ does. *Although the Ultimate Protobot does not appear prior to this mission, if the player talks to Aunt Arctic after deactivating the Wheel Bot during the Robotomy 101, she incorrectly refers to the Test Bots as "Proto Bots". Gallery Before mission starts Agent surprise.png|The other agents surprising the player EPF fake credits 1.png|The Elite Penguin Force as the developers EPF fake credits 2.png|The Director as project manager EPF fake credits 3.png|Aunt Arctic for design and story EPF fake credits 4.png|Gary as programmer EPF fake credits 5.png|Chirp for art and animation EPF fake credits 6.png|The Test Robots as game testers EPF fake credits 7.png|Pop and the DJ Penguin for sound and music EPF fake credits shattered.png|The fake credits being shattered, as result of the crash JPG it was big.png|The agents surprised and confused by the crash During mission JPG Rookie fixing surveillance.png|Jet Pack Guy and Rookie attempting to fix the ISEEU Dot 3 robots.png|Dot confused about by a potential fourth robot Hole in gadget room and test bots.png|The Test Bots and a hole in the Gadget Room Hole in wilderness.png|A hole in a cave in the wilderness Hole in wilderness inside.png|Inside the cave GIANT ROBOT!.png|The player surprised by the robot Protobot in cave.png|The Protobot with Gary and the puffles captured Protobot attacking Night Club.png|The Protobot attacking the Night Club for a "turnable upgrade" Manager surprised.png|The Gift Shop manager panicking Protobot by roof.png|Protobot visible from the roof Protobot sneezing.png|Protobot sneezing from the Mechano-Duster Protobot losing balance.png|Protobot losing its balance Blast escaping containment.png|Blast escaping containment Part of some party.png|Dot talking with the player about the Protobot Protobot attacking dock.png|Protobot attacking the Dock Protobot flying out of water.png|Protobot flying away after being damaged by water Protobot spin dry.png|Protobot activating its "spin dry" sequence Rookie rubber ducky.png|Rookie attempting to save Gary with a rubber duck gadget Protobot breaks lasso.png|Protobot breaking Loop's lasso Protobot attacking Lighthouse.png|Protobot attacking the Lighthouse for a "net upgrade" Protobot wheels stuck.png|Protobot's wheels welded Lighthouse rubble.png|Damage inside the Lighthouse Protobot attacking Beacon.png|Protobot hit with an anvil Protobit hit with anvil.png|Protobot attempting to take the beacon light Chasing Protobot in JPA.png|Chasing the Protobot in the skies Protobot scanning mountain.png|Protobot scanning the Tallest Mountain Protobot crash in snow.png|Protobot crashed in the snow Protobot emergency escape.png|Protobot attempting to escape the snow Gary freed.png|Gary freed by Chirp Gary use robotomy.png|Gary instructing the player to use the Robotomy gadget Protobot cornered.png|Protobot cornered, having lost Gary and the puffles Protobot systems.png|The Protobot's systems Protobot firewall arm.png|The first firewall Protobot firewall wheels.png|The second firewall Protobot firewall head.png|The third firewall Protobot defeated.png|The Protobot deactivated Protobot finally deactivated.png|Gary congratulating the player Rebuilding after disaster.png|The Director telling the player about the repair efforts Returning to normal.png|The island returning to normal UOTTHLC.png|The Unbelievably Over-the-Top High Level Clearance EPF real credits end.png|The end of the real credits Other Protobot on map.png|Protobot on the map, showing where it is attacking Hole in Dojo.png|A hole in the Dojo, which can be seen during the time the player has access to the map Hole in training room.png|The hole in the Puffle Training Room